(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods of specifically labeling proteins. More particularly, the invention describes compositions that specifically bind to protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs), and methods for using those compositions for tracking PTP activity and for identifying and isolating PTPs.
(2) Description of the Related Art